Building a fort
by Frances Desmarais
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig built a fort. That is all.


"Ludwig, let's build a fort."

Ludwig looked up from his book and examined the Italian with a bunch of blankets and pillows in his arms, smiling at him broadly.

"A what?" Ludwig asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"A fort! You know, with blankets and stuff." Feliciano giggled excitedly and walked up to Ludwig. He sat down next to the German and took off the reading glasses from his face and took away the book he was reading. Feliciano gave a small noise of disgust when he saw the ocean of words from Ludwig's book. Personally he prefers books with pretty pictures than books without picture. He found them rather dull and boring. Ludwig tried to make him read one last time, 'The Secret Garden', Feliciano recalled and he almost fell asleep after the first few pages.

Ludwig gave him a puzzled expression and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but isn't a fort like... the one you have in wars? I don't think you can build them using blankets and..."

"You mean that you've never built a fort before? O Mio Dio, Ludwig!" Feliciano looked at him with a bewildered expression on his face and shove the pillows into the extremely confused German's hands. Feliciano then got to his feet and started to push the furniture around the house. The couch, the coffee table, and the chairs were all pushed to the corner near the fireplace. Ludwig just sat there and watched as the smaller Italian pushed furniture around, grunting and cursing at the same time at the heavy couch which seemed to only move an inch when Feliciano pushed it very hard. Ludwig stood up eventually and helped him. Feliciano smiled when he noticed the stronger man beside him and continued to push.

Finally, Feliciano got the furniture to the position that he wanted and proceeded to drape a blanket over them. It looked rather cozy. The door was designed to be directly in front of the fireplace so that the interior of it would be warm. Feliciano then climbed into the fort he made and spread blankets and pillows on the floor. Ludwig just stood outside and watched the Italian worked. He looked at the fort from outside and decided to add some decoration on it, since a fort with only a flowery blanket on top looked rather dull, and that he finally understood what Feliciano wanted them to do together.

As Feliciano decorated the interior of the fort, Ludwig took charge of the exterior of it. He went to the store room and took out the fairy lights from last Christmas and proceeded to hang them around the fort. He then plugged the lights in and switched it on. Feliciano looked up and the sudden brightness and was impressed by Ludwig's creativity.

Feliciano climbed out of the fort and smiled at Ludwig.

…

"I've never built a fort before..." Ludwig said, snuggling close to Feliciano as the Italian wrapped his arms around him. They were inside the fort now. They had switched off the lights in the living room and only the fairy lights and the fireplace were giving light. The soft cackling of the fire in the fireplace was lulling Feliciano to sleep, he had to struggle to stay awake so that it would not be rude, to just fall asleep when a person is talking.

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked, stifling the yawn that threatened to escape from his mouth.

"Well you know my bruder... he never did this kind of things with me. I was mostly alone when I was small. All that I have was my toys and Antonio, who was forced to be my baby sitter, and he was so boring. He would just put me in front of the television and turned on some boring telenovella until I fell asleep, so that he could sneak out and be with his girlfriend." Ludwig said, shaking his head. "But then, I was 13 and bruder stopped hiring baby sitters. But instead, he started to give me trainings. I would be in the gym whenever I had free time. He would say to me, "West, I am training you so that you can be a real man.", so I listened to him, and trained as hard as I can. So yeah, my childhood was really boring compared to yours."

Feliciano nodded and gave Ludwig a small peck on the cheek. "Poor Ludwig." he muttered.

"It's fine. And now that I have you..." the German said, smiling at the Italian. Feliciano blushed and looked away. "Well... thanks, I guess."

They stayed silent for a while, just sipping hot chocolate and enjoying each others' company. Feliciano enjoyed it when Ludwig played with his hair, careful not to touch that particular curl, and Ludwig loved it when Feliciano snuggle close to him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Feliciano suggested, looking up into Ludwig's gorgeous blue eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know... maybe a Disney movie. What about Snow White?"

"I don't think so... Dumbo?"

"No, please. The part of Dumbo and his mother always makes me cry." Feliciano said, shaking his head.

"Well... what about Lady and the Tramp?"

"Oh, good idea. I'll just go get the laptop."

Before Feliciano could get up, Ludwig pulled on his hand and stood up instead. "No, Feli. You stay here, I'll go get it."

Feliciano giggled and nodded.

"Don't forget the popcorn."


End file.
